When Nothing Is All You Expected
by AiEiNoTenshi
Summary: A mute girl lost all hope in her life. She concluded that she was hated by the world and so she decided to hate it too. All her life all she do is nod and obey people's order. What will happen when her life suddenly turns upside down?


**When nothing is all you expected**

By: AiEiNoTenshi

Prologue:

She hates everybody, she hates herself, she hates her life, she hates the world, and she hates everything.

She never got to enjoy a moment of her life. The world seems against her and the heavens didn't pour her anything except suffering.

She lost everything. She has been deprived of all her rights. She lost the people who loves her and cares for her.

She's alone walking through the darkness and never cared to seek the light for she believes that it doesn't exist.

Chapter 1: My favorite Place

"Hey ugly, wake up!" Like every morning of her life, she was once again woken up by the high pitched voice of her cousin. She stood up and fixed bed then headed downstairs. Downstairs, she was greeted by her fuming cousin."Ugly! Cook breakfast now! I'm going to be late for school!" She nodded and proceeded to the kitchen where she saw her aunt who seems irritated. "Oi forehead girl! The laundry's waiting for you! Wash them now!" Her aunt yelled at her. A worried expression crossed her face as she looked around. She then spotted her cousin's school bag on the table and she pointed it as it was a way of saying that she still needs to go to school. "No! Do it before you go to school! It's more important!" Again, she looked around and then pointed to the wall clock saying she's going to be late. "I don't care what time you arrive at school!" She pouted and was oblige to nod. Her aunt exited the kitchen at the exact time as her cousin entered. "Ugly! Where's my breakfast?!" She immediately gets a pan and some eggs and then cooked it. She also toasted some bread and get milk. Within a few minutes, the table is set and breakfast is ready. Her aunt and her cousin sat on the table and ate. She was about to sit too when her aunt shouted at her. "What're you doing forehead girl?! I told you to do the laundry, didn't!?" Once again, she nodded. "Then why are you still here?! Move you lazy!" She was left with no other choice but to follow and so she did.

She had just finished the laundry. Her cousin already left the house for school. No matter how she hurries now, she'll never make it. She's already late for her class. She felt hungry and so she went to the kitchen but when she reached the dining table, all she saw was the piled up dirty plates. There was no food left for her. She sadly brought the plates to the sink and washed them.

After finishing all her household chores, she took a bath and dressed up for school. As usual, her hair is tied into a messy pigtail. She ran out of the house and headed to school.

"Sakura! You're very late again!" Her teacher yelled as she entered her classroom.

She wanted to explain but couldn't so she stood meekly by the door with her head hang low.

"Get out! From now on you can't attend my class when you're late!" Her classmates threw her dirty looks as she exited the room. Not wanting to waste her time, she went to the library. The library is so peaceful and quiet that it became her favorite place in school. Her hatest? Their classroom. In the library, she got to be alone and read books without any disturbances unlike in their classroom where her classmates never leaves her a second in peace.

She entered the library and sighed a sigh of relief when she saw no one there. 'Of course they're all in class.' She greeted the librarian with a polite bow as she smiled at her in reply. She was about to sit on the nearest table when she thought of something. 'I almost forgot. The most popular girls group in school sits here.' She neared the next table. 'Here is where the newly formed boy band sits. Where can I sit now? The nerds made my old place their study time spot so I need to find another sit.' So she neared every table and realized that all were like owned already so she decided to just stand up.

She looked through the book shelves but found nothing really interesting until she saw a huge dusty shelf filled with old books which seemed to be untouched since the last century. She dusted some books to read the titles but of course didn't read them aloud. 'So they're about literature and…languages.' She went to the other side of the shelf and was surprised to find a table and what surprised her more is that there is a boy sitting there. The boy noticed her and stared at her with surprise and confusion.

"What're you doing here?" She couldn't answer and so she just bowed apologetically. "I just asked you a question. Answer me. "

She panicked for a few seconds but was able to get an idea quickly. She opened her bag and brought out a pen and a paper. She wrote something down and then showed him the piece of paper.

#I'm sorry I didn't know that there's someone in here. Sorry if I disturbed you.#

"Are you mute?"

She suddenly had an expression and nodded.

"How did you reach this part of the library?" He gave her back the paper signaling her to write down her answer and so she did.

#I was trying to find a table but I realized that it's all reserved for other students so I Just look for books and then I found the big, old shelf and found this place. I'll just go now.#She bowed once again but when she was about to walk off, Sasuke spoke.

"You can sit here." He then averted his gaze back to the look he's been reading.

She was surprised at what he just said. She looked at him questioningly but he didn't look back at her so she decided to approach the table. She scanned the vacant seat carefully before sitting. 'Good. There's nothing neither sticky nor pointed material here so it's safe.' She brought out another paper and wrote another note. This time she asked him a question.

#May I know what's your name?#

He shot her surprised look and ask, "You mean you don't know me?"

She nodded.

"You're weird and…interesting. I never met anyone who doesn't me my whole life and you know, girls like you usually go crazy when they see me."

She suddenly got confused. 'Really? Is he just arrogant and so full of himself?'

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" He emphasized every syllable for his name.

She wrote again. #Really? I've heard of your name many times before. My cousin likes you a lot. In fact, she's the president of one of your fan clubs.#

"Fine. Just don't tell her, okay?"

#Okay.#

The bell suddenly rang, signaling that it's recess time already. I have to go now. My cousin might already be looking for me. She stood up from her seat and gathered her things.

"Wait. I don't know your name yet."

She raised her ID and showed it to him.

"Haruno…Sakura" He read the bold letters on her ID.

"Okay. And oh, don't let anyone know about this place where I can be alone but you can come here anytime but only you, okay?"

She nodded then ran off. Sasuke smirked when she left. "She's really interesting I must say. Haruno Sakura… Maybe it's not too bad sharing this place with her." He whispered his words to himself then continued reading his book.

AiEiNoTenshi said: I'm like experimenting in this story. I just write the idea that pops in my head. Well you see, I made Sakura mute here. I just wanted to see how a mute character who was not given a chance to experience happiness go on and live not caring of what happen to her life next. Besides, why will she? Right?

I hope you readers out there will support this story.. this chapter is really short. I'll just get on with the second chapter and see what happens...It'll be better, promise! READ and REVIEW!


End file.
